


Face Down

by Scrivoio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (hahaha h a h a), Alec is sad, And angsty, Angst, Bonus Chapter, Comfort, Coming Out, I will fight anyone who says otherwise, M/M, Magnus is a sweetheart, Maryse is a lil nasti and i sort of hate her a lot but whatev, Maryse is just A Bitch, Robert and Maryse's A+ parenting skills, SHES THE BEST, alec gets kicked out, and i wrote the whole thing watching anime and missing my girlfriend, because it's shit and i haven't slept in quite awhile, but i can't even apologize, cat helps, i didn't even read it over, i love isabelle, i'm probably gonna edit this later, isabelle is The Bitch, it's short, kind of, magnus does his best, she makes a brief appearance, there are a few tears, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrivoio/pseuds/Scrivoio
Summary: Maryse is a bitch. Alec is sad. Alec is also drunk. Magnus is a Good Boyfriend. It's 3 am and I wrote this in less than 45 minutes. It is trash. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title's taken from the song "Face Down" by a band called Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'm not a huge fan, but I guess if you switch a few pronouns around and consider the song in a less literal sense, it kind of fits the story in a weird way.

The first thing Magnus noticed when he opened the door to his apartment was that it was dark. Darker than it should have been, he figured, because it was Wednesday. Alec always came over on Wednesdays, the TV a low, ambient buzz, white noise in the background while he cooked or read or scratched Chairman Meow behind his ears the way he liked. The only time he didn’t was when he was mad or too tired, but he always messaged Magnus when it was the latter. It was strange, then, to come home to a dark, quiet apartment on a Wednesday night.

 

The second thing he noticed was that the loft wasn’t actually empty, a figure on the couch groaning and rolling over, hitting the floor with a _thud_. Magnus felt his heart drop, recognizing Alec’s figure, even in the dark lighting. With a snap of his fingers, the lights were on and he was by Alec’s side.

 

 _What’s wrong? What happened, what happened, what happened?_ He felt his heart pound in his chest as he searched Alec over for injuries, only becoming more concerned when he found none. Flesh wounds? Burns? Broken bones? All fixable. The problem here was that he couldn’t seem to find the problem.

 

_Poisoning, maybe?_

 

“ _Maaaaaaagnussss,_ ” Alec’s voice was heavy and tired-sounding, a bit rough, almost as if he’d been drinking. “You’re so pretty.” He mumbled, moving clumsily into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the seat of the couch.

 

“I… What?” It took Magnus’ brain a few moments to catch up. When it did, he realized that the poison speculation may have been closer to the mark than he knew, the smell of alcohol hanging in the air.

 

Of course. How had he not noticed it before?

 

Magnus’ sense of relief was short-lived, though, ending when he put a cautious hand to his boyfriend’s face, if only to try to judge how intoxicated he was. Alec’s face was… wet? _Had he been crying?_

 

Magnus realized another thing, then: it wasn’t just whiskey, or tequila, or vodka that he smelled on Alec. It was… Everything? _Had Alec tried to drink an entire bar? Was that a beer stain on his shirt?_

 

“Oh, Alec.” Magnus lifted his boyfriend into his arms, ignoring the whimpering protests. “Darling, what _happened?_ ”

 

Alec sighed, leaning into the Magnus’ shoulder and closing his eyes, making a soft noise when Magnus put him down on their bed. _When did it become theirs? Why not just his?_

 

Magnus shook his head, ignoring the fact that he hadn’t even had the what’s-mine-is-yours talk with Alec yet. Shooting the Shadowhunter one last mournful look, he snuck into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and dialing a number on his phone.

 

 _“Catarina._ ”

 

“Magnus?” She sounded sleepy, like he’d just woken her up, slightly annoyed but still concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s _Alec._ ” Magnus winced at the way his voice cracked, letting out a shaky breath, “He’s-”

 

“Is he hurt? Why didn’t you just say so? Are you going to need my help? I can-”

 

“No, no,” Magnus’ voice sounded pained, even to himself. “He’s _drunk_.”

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line.

 

“Cat?”

 

Then, laughing. “You’re… You’re calling me in the middle of my shift because your boyfriend is _drunk_? Magnus, you can’t have possibly forgotten that time in Peru-”

 

“I thought we agreed to never discuss the accidental magic carpet.”

 

“You wanted to live in the desert and become a cactus, Magnus.”

 

“I was drunk! And going through a tough break up!”

 

“My point is that you’re no stranger to alcohol, or its effects,” It still sounded as if she were laughing, damn her, “And so, because I _should_ be saving lives right now, I refuse to help you more than that. You’ll be fine. Just do what Ragnor and I do…” She cleared her throat, “... Did. For you. Just… Take care of him, Magnus. God knows you’re all he’s got.”

 

(Magnus did not have tears pricking the corners of his eyes, okay?)

 

(Maybe just a few.)

 

(But only because he was getting a cold.)

 

(Maybe because he knew Cat was right.)

 

(Maybe because he really did love Alec.)

 

(And maybe he really, really missed Ragnor.)

 

“Thank you, Cat.”

 

“I’m not sure that I was able to help much, but you know you’re always welcome anyway, Magnus.”

 

The line went dead, and Magnus knew what he needed to do.

 

~

 

“Drink it, Alec.”

 

“I don’t _wanna_ ,” Alec whined, turning his head away from the glass of water. “I just want to lay down and never wake up.”

 

(So Alec wasn’t a happy drunk, then.)

 

(As if that hadn’t already been established.)

 

“You can’t do that, love,” Magnus tried, in his most soothing voice, “Mostly because I’d miss you, but also because Jace would have my head. And… Other parts. Parts that I rather value.”

 

There was a moment of silence when Magnus thought Alec might take the water.

 

Alec didn’t take the water.

 

“She said I’m not her son.” Alec sniffled, ducking his head in shame, his voice quiet.

 

Magnus froze, his voice a forced, tight sort of calm. “What?”

 

“Mom- Maryse, I mean.” Alec sat up, his voice pained. “She said… She said it’s like she doesn’t even know me anymore.”

 

“She said _what_?”

 

“She said that she didn’t raise me to be… To be like this. To be in love with a downworlder, to be in love with a _guy_.”

 

In that moment, Magnus wants to kill Maryse Lightwood for the self-loathing in her son’s voice. “Alec-”

 

“And I- I didn’t know what to do,” Alec barrels on, “Because what do you even say to that? When your own mother tells you that she doesn’t even know you anymore, that you’ve got to choose between two of the people you care for most in the world.”

 

There are so many things Magnus wants to ask. Where was Isabelle when this happened? Jace? Where are they now? What did they do about this? Do they even _know_ ? Everything in his head swirls together, the faces, the names, the feelings, all merging into his name, repeating like a mantra: _Alec, Alec, Alec_.

 

He asks the most important of all the questions: “Are you okay?”

 

Alec looks up, his eyes watery. “Honestly?”

 

Magnus feels a stab in his chest. “Always.”

 

“I wasn’t. At first. I wasn’t okay at all.” He sighs, leaning into Magnus, sadness radiating off of him. Sadness and exhaustion. “I think I’m okay now, though. Now that I’m with you.”

 

Magnus feels a stab in his chest. “I love you, Alexander. You know that, don’t you?”

 

Alec sighed. Maybe he would have responded, but he was too far gone.

 

~

 

Alec woke up to a killer hangover and a hot cup of coffee.

 

“Darling,” Magnus said, softly, “How are you feeling?”

 

Alec didn’t respond, just pulled his legs to his chest and pressed his head to his knees. He heard a sigh and Magnus began rubbing slow circles on his back. “Isabelle called. And Jace. They’re worried for you. I answered, because I didn’t want them to burn down my apartment building looking for you.”

 

Alec looked up, his eyes wide (and bloodshot, with dark bags under them, Magnus notice with a pang). “Did you- did you tell them-”

 

So Alec remembered last night, then. Okay. “I didn’t tell them about your- about Maryse. I figured you might want to.”

 

Alec nodded. “I should… I should go. I should tell them. I’ll…”

 

“You’ll stay here,” Magnus said, firmly, “Because you came to me in a right state last night and I’ve been worried sick since. You never drink more than you can handle- you always stay at least mostly lucid- but last night…” Magnus shook his head. “No. You’re staying here and taking a shower and I’m making breakfast. After, we can talk about this and I can call Izzy and Jace.”

 

Alec only nodded.

 

“Really? That’s it?” Magnus had definitely been expecting more resistance on that front.

 

Alec shrugged, lethargic. “Too tired to argue.”

 

(Well, that’s a first.)

 

Magnus frowned, his concern growing with every passing moment.

 

“Okay.” He said, despite the fact that his boyfriend was anything but.

 

~

 

“ _Alec_ ,” Isabelle’s voice rang out through the loft, “ _Dios_ , we were so _worried_ about you. I talked to Mom and I don’t think… I don’t think I want to live at the Institute with her anymore. And Jace-”

 

Jace cut her off, “I’m moving out, too.”

 

“What? Where?” Alec’s voice was still rough from misuse and sleep, his hand raking still-damp hair from his face.

 

“About a block or two away from you. We’re renting an apartment together, for now.”

 

“Away from the Institute? _Why?_ That’s not-”

 

“What, _safe_ ? _No me importa una mierda_ , Alec. What part of that don’t you get? What she did… If you aren’t her son, then I’m not her daughter. We’re in this together, okay _hermano?_ She’s…” Isabelle sighed, obviously distraught, “I’ve never met a more _rotten_ bitch. And I refuse to live under the same roof as that utter piece of _trash_.”

 

Magnus stared. He’d always known Isabelle was cunning, smart, a good Shadowhunter, but he’d always seen her as Maryse. A younger version, of course, maybe more provocatively dressed and idealistic, but he always worried that she had her mother’s capacity for betrayal.

 

He could not, he realized, have been more wrong.

 

“Thank you,” Alec said, his voice rough as he hugged his siblings tightly.

 

“And you?” Jace said, “What are you going to do?”

 

“I…” Alec looked lost, uncertain. “I don’t-”

 

“He’ll stay here with me, obviously.” Magnus said, smiling at the look of relief on Alec’s face.

 

Jace nodded, frowning, “That’s fine, but the Clave-”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “The Clave can take its prejudice, unfounded bigotry and shove it-”

 

“I’ll stay with Magnus.” Alec smiled at his boyfriend, “And we can… We can work things out from here, I guess.”

 

 _We can work things out from here_.

 

Magnus smiled. “Together, then?”

 

Alec nodded. “Together.”

  
  



	2. Last Train Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is a bitch. Isabelle is The Bitch ™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! sorry it's been so long between updates, but a lot of stuff has happened in the last few months. between some relationship issues, my own medication adjustments, and my mom being diagnosed with (early stage, treatable, but still stressful) cancer, it's been a roller coaster. i know it's been a long time, but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. 
> 
> anyway: bonus chapter time!!! 
> 
> enjoy :)

 

  
Maryse Lightwood had always been an imposing woman. Magnus had never feared her- it was rare for him to fear anyone (immortality had that effect, it seemed). Her face was made of cruel angles, harsh eyes, thin lips that curled in distaste when she caught sight of him. Magnus would not let himself be intimidated, no matter how far that lip curled. He was here for Alec, and for Alec, he would face loss of life and limb; Maryse Lightwood was nothing.

He pushed the door to the Institute open, his expression as dark as the khol lining his eyes, Izzy and Jace on his heels.

"Maryse." She looked up from her desk, eyes going from disgusted to surprised to- fearful?- as she took in him, and then Jace, and then Izzy. Magnus looked over their little group, a small smirk playing across his lips. It was a blue-black acetone-flavored smirk, the color of his lipstick and sour enough to leave a taste in the back of his throat. Bile, maybe. Maryse was the kind of scum that made him sick to his stomach.

"If this is about Alec-" Isabelle's mother stood up from her desk, a frown etched on her face.

"Of course it's fucking about him." Magnus turned to Isabelle, eyes wide. He thought he was going to be the one doing the yelling. Evidently, he was only here for backup. Jace, apparently used to this routine, towered behind Isabelle, arms crossed and looking as formidable as possible. "How could you, Maryse? We're your children! Your blood! Fuck the law, fuck your "Dura lex sed lex", and fuck the Clave." She leaned forward, across the desk and into Maryse's face: "He is moving in with Magnus, his boyfriend, who he is in love with. he is moving in with him because he loves him, and we are moving out because we love Alec. Jace and I no longer reside at the Institute, and we- including Alec- are disavowing you as our other."

If Magnus and Jace were angry, Isabelle was practically spitting fire, hatred for Maryse so strong it was almost a tangible thing in the air. "How dare you. After everything he's been through... How could you try to take his family from him so cruelly, when he's shared the most delicate part of himself with you? Is the Clave all that really matters to you, an ex-Circle member? You've sinned so much, mom." Isabelle sniffed through the tears, her voice softer now. "You did so many horrible, awful things- you and Dad- and me and Alec loved you anyway. We defended you when uppity Idris Shadowhunters visited and shit talked you, and we never judged you and you killed people, Mom. 

"You killed people for a maniacal idealist who wanted to murder every Downworlder, even if that meant taking Shadowhunters down with him. You were a terrible person, but Alec and I were willing to believe you had changed." She shook her head, curling her lip at her mother, the baring of teeth more feral and terrifying than Magnus had ever seen on any animal. "Clearly, we made a mistake. Goodbye, Maryse." 

"You're a bitch," Magnus said, "And I second everything she just said." He narrowed his eyes at Maryse, her tear-streaked and reddened face evoking no sympathy in him- nothing could, after the state he'd seen Alec in last night, thanks to her. He whirled around, following Isabelle out, Jace on their heels. 

Maryse collapsed in her chair, staring at the backs of her two remaining children, watching them leave her behind.

Their business here was done.

 

..

 

"Is it over? Really over?" 

Magnus smiled at the relief that lit his lovers' eyes when he got home. There was still healing to do, but the worst was behind them. "Yes, darling. It's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shameless self promo time) 
> 
> i made an ig [(@d.pngo)](https://www.instagram.com/d.pngo/) for my art and some fic previews. I'm not sure about it yet, but if you wanna give me a follow, that would be awesome.


End file.
